TARDIS
The TARDIS (Short For '''Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) is the Primary form of transport in the game, with other forms of transport including the Vortex Manipulator, the Junk TARDIS and the Diner TARDIS. Functionality Flight To fly the TARDIS, the Player can either fly in manually via the 'Fly' button located on the Console or they can fly it through the four ways to set the location: * 'Location Selector- '''The most basic of the choices, it allows the Player to select the location, the section they wish to land at (for instance, for Earth, 'Downtown') and an offset from the location in an xyz format. * '''Hop-' Allows the Player to select how far from their current location they wish to go in an xyz format. * 'Translocate-' Allows the Player to set coordinates to a specific location in an xyz format. * 'Perfect Coordinates-' By selecting this on the Console, the Player can manually move the TARDIS to a specific location, similarly to the Flight GUI. Unlike the other ways however, this way allows the User to land the TARDIS with Collisions off. Once the destination has been set, the user must then use the TARDIS Handbrake, labelled 'land' on the Console to then travel to the destination. However, there are alternate ways to start either flight processes by: * Pressing the Vortex Button, which causes the TARDIS to dematerialise into the Time Vortex. * Pressing the Take-Off Button, which causes the TARDIS to fly upwards until its left the Location's atmosphere, where it'll stationarily continue in Manual Flight Mode. Customization Exterior The Player can customise the exterior of the TARDIS through two ways: * 'The Exterior Button- '''Which allows them to modify the current exterior's colours and lights. * [[ Chameleon circuit|'The Chameleon circuit]] Interior The Player can customise the interior of the TARDIS through a simple and advanced way * The Set Interior Button-''' Which allows them to change the interior's time rotor, console and room. * 'The Decorate interior- '''Which allows the Player to fully customise the interior to their desire Other Functions Aside from Flight and Customization, the TARDIS is also capable of: * '''Shrinking-' Shrinks the exterior down, allowing it to be picked up by either the Player and their party or anyone, depending on how the user configured it in the Properties GUI. * '''Cloaking- '''Makes the exterior almost transparent. * '''Creating an Air Bubble- '''Creates a small light-blue translucent 'bubble' around the Exterior, it also causes the Player to float,when they leave the Interior, within the bubble. * '''Crashing- '''When used during Vortex Flight, this button causes the TARDIS to randomly land. However, when used outside of that, it causes the TARDIS to glow red and fire to erupt within the Console Room. * '''Ring the 'Cloister Bell-' By pressing the button, self-explanatorily, the Cloister Bell sounds. * 'Toggle the Lock-' When the 'lock' button is pressed, the Player can whitelist people into their TARDIS, remove people and lock/unlock the doors. they can also * 'Properties GUI-' Allows the Player to select the TARDISes hum, time dematerialising and rematerialising, time vortex, new interior when regenerating in the TARDIS and if others can save your interiors Other TARDISes The Junk TARDIS The Junk TARDIS, in the series, is a makeshift TARDIS that was built up from TARDISes that entered House's Bubble Universe in order for the Doctor and Idris to reach his own. In the game, the Junk TARDIS can be found in Totter's Lane and can be used to either travel to locations, with it's own Location Selector or manual flight with it's own 'fly' button, or other people's TARDISes, providing they've got Inner Materialization on. The main difference between this and the other TARDISes in the game is that the TARDIS not only has no Exterior but also it, when it lands/takes-off, forms a yellow bubble around itself instead of fading in/out. The Diner TARDIS The Diner TARDIS, in the series, is a stolen TARDIS used by Clara and the Doctor to escape Gallifrey. In the game, the Diner TARDIS functions similarly to the Junk TARDIS as it is exclusive to one location, The Diner, and the inability to customize it. The Diner TARDIS was disabled on the 7th April 2017 and, as of now, is just an enter-able location. UPDATE: On December 19th, Keyboarder added a duplicate Diner with limited functionality. It sits across from the current diner, separated by a sort of mountain. You can set coordinates to any of the locations, and take off. Category:Features